Un Halloween en Malfoy Manor
by Little Slytherin Sayajin
Summary: Los Malfoy están de celebración.


**Todos los personajes que salen en este One Shot no me pertenecen. Solo algunos inventados.**  
**Todo pertenece al magmifico mundo inventado por JK Rowling.**

**Un Halloween en Malfoy Manor**

Era un 31 de Octubre en la mansión Malfoy. Lucius, con su larga melena platinada estaba en el patio trasero viendo a sus pavos reales. Se llevaba las manos a la cara mientras pensaba "¿Como habían llegado a esto? ¿Desde cuando su casa era un hotel?" en una mano llevaba su majestuoso bastón con la varita y en la otra llevaba una copa de Whisky de Fuego. Todavía recordaba cuando Narcissa le había dicho que iba a hacer una cena de Halloween.  
Se hallaba en su despacho cuando ella había asomado su nariz aristocrática por la puerta y había dicho "Lucius querido, hace mucho que no hacemos una celebración" el que casi nunca la había dado la negativa en nada había accedido mientras observaba como salia contenta y apresurada a organizarlo todo. Pobre de el cuando vio a quien estaba invitado a dicha celebración.  
Primero llegaron Draco con sus ojos grises y fríos, su pelo platinado perfectamente peinado hacía atrás y su sonrisa mueca que siempre llevaba en el rostro. De su brazo iba colgada su esposa Astoria Greengrass, ahora Malfoy que miraba risueña a todos mientras balanceaba su larga melena castaña. Detrás de ella llegaba su hijo Scorpius, habían pedido un permiso especial para sacarle de Hogwarts. Scorpius era el vivo reflejo de su padre, excepto por el pelo el lo llevaba todo desordenado y la personalidad era la de su madre. Al rato llegaron los Zabini. Blaise Zabini, que se presentaba con un traje blanco resaltando su tez negra y su mirada seria llegaba acompañado de su novia Raven, una chica con el pelo corto y bastante guapa que estaba embarazada de ocho mes, y su pequeña Anahí. Hace poco que se entero que tenía una hermana pequeña, y ahora la quería como a nadie pero no lo demostraba.  
También andaba Bellatrix por la mansión, nadie sabia de donde había salido ya que Molly Weasley parecía que la había matado pero un día apareció en la mansión y nadie había podido echarla de hay.  
Lucius, con su larga melena rubia su pose altiva y sus gestos aristocráticos salio a recibirlos al lado de una Narcissa corriente y emocionada por verlos a todos juntos.

Todo había empezado muy cordial. Habían llegado los invitados a la hora que Narcissa había previsto. Lucius se había sentado a presidir la mesa como era de costumbre. A ambos lados de el se habían sentado Narcissa a su derecha y Draco a su izquierda al lado de Draco se sentaban Astoria, Scorpius y Anahí. Al lado de Narcissa estaba sentaba Bellatrix, Blaise y su novia Raven. Raven y Astoria estaban metidas en una conversación, ya que eran de la misma edad y se conocían desde pequeñas. Draco miraba a todos con cara de asco y superioridad, mientras que comia manzanas. Siempre habían sido su gran amor y se rumoreaba que Astoria había salido de una manzana. Narcissa rebosaba simpatía por todos.  
Lo malo empezó con Bellatrix.

- ¡Scorpius me han dicho que hablas con la hija de la sangre sucia!-había gritado como una desquiciada moviendo mucho las manos y levantandose haciendo que su enredado y piojoso pelo se moviese, con tanto ajetreo, a Lucius le derramo medio copa encima. estaba ya algo bebida y entre eso y su desequilibrio mental calculaba poco, Lucius como un buen caballero había sacado su varita del bastón y había limpiado los restos de la copa gesticulando una falsa sonrisa a todos los presentes en la cena.

-Bellatrix querida-su ronca voz destilaba veneno-tranquilízate, Scorpius no haría esas cosas ¿verdad hijo mío?-cambio la mirada a un rubio Scorpius que se debatía entre obedecer o montar un pollo. Lucius mientras tanto le dedicaba e una sonrisa envenenada y llena de odio, el chico parece ser que se decidió por lo segundo ya que se levanto de la mesa tirando la silla y lo miro serio y en tono frío.

-¡Nadie me entiende en esta familia, padre no me hace caso, madre siempre esta pendiente de que a padre no le falten manzanas y el abuelo me odia por que no quiero seguir sus pasos de mortifago!-salio corriendo dando un portazo, se hizo el silencio. Silencio que no duro mucho ya que todos estaban acostumbrados a las pataletas que montaba Scorpius. En esto miran todos a Anahí que esta comiendo con las manos. Anahí, había sido criada en un convento de la antigua usanza y no tenía ni idea de modales.

-¡Pero que hace!-gritaba una Astoria totalmente escandalizada y traumatizada-¿Como puede comer con las manos?- empezó a abanicarse con ambas manos mientras no quitaba ojo de Anahí que estaba sentada a su lado. La chica levanto el rostro dejando de comer y la miro con ojos de sapo, vamos muy abiertosy atentamente.

- ¡Pero esto no es nada!-exclamaba levantando las manos llenas de comida- un día me comí una rana, y las monjas-la lanzo una mirada suspicaz a todos los presentes de la sala poniendo voz de misterio mientras movía sus graciosas trenzitas-que no eran monjas, bueno la superiora si pero había infiltradas que sabían que era bruja y me vigilaban me dejaron sin comer cuarenta días Astoria- cuando termino de contárselo sigiló comiendo con las manos y masticaba con la boca abierta mientras hablaba, Astoria pego un grito demasiado alto que hizo que Lucius pegase un vote en la silla del susto.

-¡Draco dí algo!-miro a su marido hiperventilada tirada en la silla, su cabello castaño la caia en cascada por la cara y parecía que se había puesto en muy mal estado de verdad. Narcissa se levantó corriendo a socorrerla y Zabini miraba a todos serio como era de costumbre, la verdad es que todos se preguntaban como era mirar serio. Un rubio Draco se levanto tranquilamente jugando con una manzana.

-¡Mi padre se enterara de esto!- exclamo tan alto como pudo mientras Bellatrix soltaba una risa desquiziada, cogio una manzana llevandosela a la boca, mirando a todos mal con un semblante arrogante y serio, mesticaba la manzana con devoción y se sento tranquilamente. Lucius se llevo sus perfectas y delicadas manos a la cara.

-Hijo.. estoy aquí- decía en un tono cansado por estar ya casi treinta años escuchando la misma frase por parte de su hijo.  
Al rato todo se tranquilizo un poco y siguieron cenando sin Scorpius que seguía desaparecido, Bellatrix cada vez estaba mas borracha y decía muchas tonterías como ¡Escoria! ¡Sangre sucia! o ¡En esta moqueta torture a la sangre sucia! mientras señalaba una moqueta roja que para nada era donde había torturado a Hermione Granger. Astoria también se había pasado con la bebida, se había quedado muy traumatizada con los modales de Anahí y mirada a Raven con una mirada algo burlona por su embarazo, Zabini intentaba tirarle los tejos a Astoria como ya era costumbre y mas si llevaba un par de copas encima. Draco miraba de vez en cuando mal a Zabini porque sabía que estaba mirando a su mujer pero seguia con sus manzanas y pasándose la mano por el pelo para saber si se le había salido algún pelo de su sitio. Anahí había llenado la mesa y a todos los presentes de comida por intentar comerse un plato de sopa con las manos. Narcissa miraba a todos risueña porque decía que su familia estaba unida e intentaba coger a un enfadado Lucius de la mano. Lucius por su parte tenía ganas de darse de cabezazos con la pared o simplemente darse con el bastón en las costillas.  
Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Scorpuis asomo su rubio pelo por el salón haciendo acto de presencia borracho, Auror y gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Abuelo! ¡He decidido ser Auror!-se paro delante de su abuelo poniendo pose de militar muggle algo ridículamente mientras se tambaleaba un poco bastante por el alcohol. Todo se quedo en silencio. Para Lucius fue el colmo de los colmos y se levanto dándole con el bastón en las costillas.  
Todo seguía en silencio cuando el rubio menor se llevo las manos a las costillas gimoteando, pobre de Lucius que no sabía que ese silencio solo iba a durar unos instantes...

-¡AAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJ!-se reía a carcajadas y como una desquiciada Bellatrix- ¡YO MATÉ A SIRIUS BLACK!-se puso a cantar por todo el comedor subiéndose encima de la mesa y tirando todo por los suelos, saco una foto de Sirius Black, en la que salia en Azkaban de a saber Merlín donde y con un incendio de su varita comenzó a quemarla. Con todo el follón de Bellatrix Blaise, algo achispaito por la bebida aprovecho para acercarse a Astoria.

-As..-decia con voz susurrante poniendo una mano en su cintura-¿Pero qué ahora que todos estan durmiendo no vamos arriba a..-dejando la frase a medias levanto ambas cejas en señal de entendimiento estendiendo media sonrisa picara en el rostro. Draco que se hallaba en una esquina terminándose su décima manzana de la noche le escucho y se levanto andando como un rayo hacía el moviendo su atletica espalda por el Wuidditch que practicaba de vez en cuando.

-¡Blaise! Aparte Astoria ¡AHORA!-fijó sus ojos grises con mirada autoritaria en el chico de color, en un acto de visto y no visto había sacado la varita dispuesto a maldecirle si hacía falta. Cosa que no le hizo porque en lo que sucedía todo esto llego Raven, la novia embarazada de Blaise con sus ocho meses de embrazo, le dio un guantazo que le dieron palmas las orejas sangre pura que tenía.

-¡Blaise Zabini!-se le empezaron a cristalizar los ojos marrones con un llanto algo inventando para hacerse la victima-¿Como te atreves a hacer esto delante de mi? ¡UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA! ¡Y ENCIMA DE TI! ¡ERES PEOR QUE UN HUFFLEPUFF! Debería darte vergüenza-negaba con la cabeza mientras lloraba a moco tendido en una pataleta de hormonas revolucionadas de embarazada.  
Narcissa miraba a Lucius de vez en cuando con gesto de preocupación. Pues veía como de vez en cuando se le hinchaba la vena del cuello y daba algún que otro bastonazo a Scorpius para tranquilizarse.

En definitiva, la cosa estaba tal que así. Bellatrix con su estrafalario vestido negro encima de la mesa bailando y cantando ¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! mientras quemaba una foto de el mismo Sirius Black. La pequeña Anahí con sus trenzas intentando comerse un plato de sopa con las manos. Raven llorando bien alto tan alto que casi se la escuchaba mas que a Bellatrix mientas un confuso y desesperado Zabini hacía lo imposible para callarla. Un rubio y repeinado Draco sujetando por la cintura a Astoria mirando mal a todos los presentes como si alguien fuese a quitársela, mientras en la otra mano sujetaba una manzana y la trataba de igual manera. Astoria estaba contenta de la muerte por tener toda la atención de Draco puesta en ella. Scorpius siendo apaleado por el bastón de su abuelo en el suelo con su traje de Auror que a saber de donde lo había sacado. Y la pobre Narcissa revoloteando de un lado a otro intentando calmarlos.

-¡ESTAIS TODOS LOCOS! -grito Lucius moviendo su platinada melena al son que salia por la puerta hacía el jardín trasero, llamo a un elfo a voces como solía hacer cada vez que estaba de mal humor pidiéndole que le trajese una copa de Whisky de fuego para relajarse, empezó a llamar a sus pavos Mike y Frank para que se acercasen a el y poder darles algún bastonazo que otro para tranquilizarse ya que su nieto no andaba cerca. Todos lo miraban desde una ventana algo asustados, en esto que..

-¡LUCIUS AMIGO!-se escucho una voz en las sombras del jardín-¡LUCIUS!-seguía la voz en las sombras tras varios hipidos de un borracho, la voz se le hacía familiar pero no se veía quien era. En esto sale Severus Snape vestido de mosquetero muggle con espada incluida y todo. Cantando. Teñido de rubio. Riendose. Borracho.

-Si yo tuviera una escoba.. -cantaba moviendo su grasiento pelo rubio-¡Si yo tuviera una escoba!-desenfundo la espada y se puso a espantar pavos- si tu tuviera una escoba-dio una patada al aire a lo David Bisbal- ¡Cuantos puntos a Gryffindor quitaría!-cantaba y bailaba el Severus mosquetero acercándose a Lucius, Se escucharon varias risas desde la ventana donde estaban todos.

Lucius derrotado ya por esa situación ridícula, se bebió la copa entera de Whisky de fuego de un sorbo miro a todos los lados dando un gran suspiro de cansancio uniéndose a su amigo Severus entre alguna risa que otra risa que daba ya el pobre hombre.  
Todos los de la torre suspiraron aliviados, mientras reían de el atuendo del profesor. Luego de eso todo fueron risas y un perfecto Halloween para todos.

**Un Halloween en Malfoy Manor.**


End file.
